Laval Dual Slasher attacks
Laval Dual Slasher attacks is the 2nd Episode of Power Rangers: Dragonforce. Previous: A New Beginning Next: Dragonforce Megazord Plot After their first battle as Rangers the team is enjoying a relaxing time at the park, but when Queen Velxis makes the Laval Dual Slasher she orders him to capture Terra's mother and force her to fight without her team mates but when she realizes that they drive her can she defeat Slasher or will he help Velxis rule the world. Story Deep in the Amazon in the Temple Queen Vexlis is unleashing a furry of Electricity frustrated over the Power Rangers sudden appearance after the defeat of several enemy invaders, "How could this be Power Rangers have returned after all this time," Vexlis says as she's holding up her arms and the energy is unleashing out of her fingers. "I don't know my Queen," Sludge says looking at Queen Vexlis as he's bowing before her scared. Then she stops shocking her throne room and she looks at Sludge. "I've got a monster that can take those Rangers out for good meet Laval Dual Slasher," Sludge says as he introduces the Monster to the Queen. "Nice to meet you my Queen I'll destroy those Rangers and you will rule this world," Laval Dual Slasher says as he's bowing before Vexlis. Vexlis smiles about what at what Slasher says. "With this monster the Rangers will be defeat," Queen Vexlis says as she simles. Theme song #Power Rangers(x5) In a world full of dark It's not right A team will fight for the light!!!! Go go power rangers Powers of the Dragons Go go power rangers Never stop the Dragons Rangers together(Dragonforce!) Dragons altogether! Power Rangers GO!!!# Episode 2: Laval Dual Slasher attacks In the Park Terra and her friends are enjoying a time at the Park as Bryan looks at his Dragonforce Morpher as his sister walks over to him. "Hey Bro come on have some fun with us," Julia says as she sits next to her Brother. "We're the Power Rangers Julia I've read about them from the original team to us now we're the only thing standing between Vexlis and her minions from taking over the planet and we're playing volleyball," Bryan says as he looks at his sister. Terra walks over to them. "Hey guys what's wrong," Terra says as she looks at her two friends. Bryan hops down from the table and looks at Terra. "I wonder why you got red Ranger out of all of us you got chosen to be our leader," a frustrated Bryan says as he looks at Terra. "Well the Red Dragon crystal chose me and that's why I'm the Red Ranger and your leader so let's leave it at that," Terra says as she looks at Bryan before Bryan could say anything else Terra's Morpher beeps. "Go for Terra," Terra says as she answers her Morpher. Terra sensors are picking up a disturbance in the park can you confirm, Wes says over Terra's Morpher as she and her friends look around the area. "It seems clear but we're gonna take a look around just to be sure Terra out, alright everyone let's split up May you me and Sam will search that area Bryan and Julia you and Bryan go that way if you find the monster don't take it on contact us and we'll get to you and we'll take it on together," Terra says as she looks at her team mates. Bryan and Julie are walking through the park searching for the strange disturbance and don't see anything, "Terra we don't see anything on our end," Bryan says over his Morpher. Same here but we've gotta keep looking or it could be bad for the people Bryan remember we're rangers now and don't do anything reckless wait for back up, Terra says over the Green Ranger's Morpher. "Ugh this is stupid we should be kicking some Xeal butt not searching for a needle in a haystack," Bryan says as he looks at his sister as they walk around looking for the disturbance that Tommy picked up at the Base then they see a monster chasing people as both Julie and Bryan see this. "We've got to call in the other Rangers," Julie says as she gets ready to call Terra and the others then Bryan puts her arm down. "We don't need those three to help us we can take this guy on our own come on let's Morph before he sees us," Bryan says as he and Julie get up and activate their Morphers. "DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," both Julie and Bryan say as they activated their Morphers as they both glowed Pink and Green, as their suits go around their bodies and the helmets appear on their heads and the visor appears and the glass covers their eyes. "Run humans run as I spread destruction around the city," Laval says as he is chasing them and is about to harm them till several pink and green energy beams shot out causing him to fall to the floor, as both Green Ranger (Bryan) and Pink Ranger (Julie) show up and get the people away from the area as Green Ranger (Bryan) fights the monster with a sidekick and a punch to his stomach. "Ah, so you guys are the Power Rangers but where are the other three Rangers?" Laval says to both the Pink Ranger (Julie) and the Green Ranger (Bryan) who are in fighting stance, and they get out their Dragon Blasters in Sword mode and run towards Dual Slasher and they fight Slasher trying to hit him with their weapons but its no use Slasher strikes them down with his Blades on his forearms as they're suits erupt in a shower of sparks and they roll as they're slowly getting up from the ground as Slasher moves towards them but he's stop short of Blue, Yellow, and Red Energy beams hitting his side causing him to stagger back as Red Ranger (Terra), Yellow Ranger (May), and Blue Ranger (Sam) run towards their friends. "With the Power of the Dragon fire Crystal Dragonforce Red Ranger!" says Red Ranger (Terra) as she poses. "With the Power of the Water Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Blue Ranger!" says Blue Ranger (Sam) as he poses. "With the Power of the Lighting Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Yellow Ranger!" says Yellow Ranger (May) as she poses. "With the Power of the Forest Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Green Ranger!" says Green Ranger (Bryan) as he poses. "With the Power of the Wind Dragon Crystal Dragonforce Pink Ranger!" says Pink Ranger (Julie) as she poses. "We're defenders of the universe....Power Rangers: Dragonforce!" says the Team as they pose and the Dragonforce symbol appears behind them. "Ah, so all five are here for me to destroy perfect," Laval says with a evil grin on his face as he gets into a fighting stance ready to face the Rangers. The Rangers get out their Power weapons and run towards Laval, "Dragon Lance," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he runs towards the warrior ready with his Lance. "Dragon Axe HIYA," Green Ranger (Bryan) as he joins in the attack against Laval Dual Slasher as the two are getting thrown back by him and then Pink Ranger leaps into action. "Dragon Crossbow," Pink Ranger (Julia) says as she fires off several energy arrows at Laval who blocks all but one that nails him in the side, then he unleashes a fire blast that sends the Pink Ranger (Julia) flying into a car as it erupts in a shower of sparks causing her to roll and hold her side. Red Ranger (Terra) and Yellow Ranger (May) come running towards him with the Dragon fire Saber and Dragon Daggers, and attempt a double team but to no use as their beaten back as they rejoined their friends. "Let's combine our weapons," Blue Ranger (Sam) says as he looks at his team mates. The Rangers combined their weapons into the Dragon Cannon. "DRAGON CANNON," The team says as they aim their Cannon at the Laval Slasher. The targeting scope gets a lock on Laval as the barrel charges. "FINAL STRIKE," shouts the Rangers as Red Ranger (Terra) pulls the trigger and the Barrel unleashes a huge energy beam that lances out at Laval Dual Slasher but he catches it and then sends it back at the Rangers sending them flying into the air as they land on the ground hard. The five teens De-Morph as Laval Dual Slasher looks at the Teens and just laughs. "So this is the legendary Power Rangers I've heard so much about what weaklings you five are nothing but disgrace to the legacy come back to face me when you five get stronger," Laval Dual Slasher says as he disappears. "Well that could of gone better," Bryan says as he's getting up from the ground holding his side. Terra slowly gets up and looks at her friends. "We've gotta stop him before he can do more damage to the city let's go," Terra says as she goes to Julia and she slaps her hand away as she's looking at the ground disappointed. "DON'T YOU GET IT TERRA WE GOT BEATEN BY A MONSTER WE'RE NOT THE POWER RANGERS THAT DEFEATED SO MANY INVADERS," Julia says as she walks away from the park as the others think about what she said. The Next Day Kim is shopping for some food while Terra is at home laying on her bed thinking about what Julia said after getting beaten by Laval Dual Slasher, when her Morpher beeps. "Go for Terra," Terra says as she activated her Morpher. Terra the monster's back, Wes says over her Morpher. She thinks about what Julia said but then gets her confidence back. "I'm on my way let the other Ranger's know about it," Terra says as she gets up from her bed and gets her red vest on and heads out. The other Rangers are already there fighting the knights as Green Ranger (Bryan) flips and he's struck by a Knight and rejoins the other Rangers, as their back to back as they see Kimberly held captive by Laval. "We need a plan," Green Ranger (Bryan) says as he turns to Blue Ranger (Steven). General Sludge looks at them. "You can't defeat us we'll destroy you and then our Queen will rule the world, so good bye Powerless Rangers," Sludge says as he charges up an energy blast. As he's sending the blast out Terra flips into the scene and blocks the attack with her Dragon fire Saber and sends it back towards him and Laval as they are sent flying into the air and they fall to the ground hard. Terra stands up as her team rejoins her. "Terra nice work," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at her. Terra walks up to Laval. "Release my mother or we'll destroy you," Terra says as she looks at him. Laval laughs at her. "Not happening at all little princess," Laval says as he looks at her. Terra raises up her wrist with her Morpher on her wrist. "Wrong Answer bub DRAGONFORCE UNLEASH," Terra says as she activates her Morpher. In a volcano Terra activates her Morpher and the flames go around her body and the suit forms on her and then her helmet comes over her face and she poses," Dragonforce Red Ranger HIYA", Terra says as she poses and a explosion erupts behind her. She wields her Saber and looks at the Rangers. "Guys go after Sludge and the Knights I'll handle Laval," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she looks at her team. Blue Ranger (Steven) looks at her. "Right come on guys," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at the Rangers. The Rangers split up while Terra fights Laval the other Rangers fight the Knights. Laval and Red Ranger (Terra) fight each other with her Saber and his double blades their blades strike each other and they strike each other with them while they spark, and Terra flips onto the ground as Laval swings his blade down and Terra blocks it and kicks him in the shoulder and knips up and runs towards him and strikes him with her saber as Laval erupts in a shower of sparks and is on one knee. "You can't win Laval so give up or I'll destroy," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she looks at him. Laval gets up and staggers and looks at her. "Never I've got orders from Queen Vexlis to destroy you and your friends," Laval says as he wields his Blades. Terra closes her eyes as she's just standing there as her friends run over to her and watch their fight. "What is she doing?" Yellow Ranger (May) says as she looks at the battle. Blue Ranger (Steven) looks at what she's doing. "She's getting ready to strike," Blue Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at the other Rangers. Laval runs towards her as he screams, Terra is still standing there waiting for him to attack he leaps into the air and then comes down with his two blades powered up and she blocked it and pushed him back and runs towards him and her Saber's blade is powered up. "Dragon Fire Saber final strike," Red Ranger (Terra) says as she runs towards him and spins and the energy strike hits him and Laval erupts in a shower of sparks and spins. "You defeated me Red Ranger, remember Vexlis is more powerful then anyone you're parents have faced before ugh," Laval says as he falls to the ground and erupts in an explosion. characters Main Cast